


Delayed Remembering

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, If they remembered, Season 3 episode 7 nearly killed me from fangirling so much, T because I’m paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: If Marinette and Adrien remembered.





	Delayed Remembering

All was normal. Marinette was trying to think on what to say to that cat. Sadly, she had to admit he was a good kisser. A very, very good kisser. She wondered what it was like to full out make out with him and also have s.... NO, BAD MARINETTE! She shook her head, her face red. “Uh, girl, what are you blushing about?”  
“Nothing-at-all-it’s-just-too-hot-in-here-right?” Marinette said under a millisecond. Somehow Alya could still figure out what she had said. “Of course it is.” And the bus stopped. Alya smirked and got up and walked over to Nino. “Hey, Adrien, could I sit here, please? I have to tell Nino something. See, we are having a date tonight and I had to ask him about it.”   
Adrien smiled. “Sure. Of course, Alya. I’ll just sit next to Marinette.” Adrien said.  
“Okay.” Alya smiled as Adrien stood and traded seats. Alya sat down with a bright smile to Marinette. Adrien sat down and smiled at Marinette. And then, as though a black cat (Ayyyyy) has crossed their paths, they remembered de-transforming. The resulting screams made by the duo reached the ears of many and the concluding bus crash did not have any deaths, except for the poor tree it ran into (the force was so powerful, it fell), but both Marinette and Adrien were screaming for such a long time, mainly about the memory, since somehow, they didn’t know the bus had rammed full on into a tree. Nobody knew it was because Marinette had kissed Adrien Agreste, the hottest boy in Paris and quite possibly her boyfriend that she had before, and Adrien because he had just realized how blind he was.

On a side note, later that evening, they talked. The first half hour of the conversation was like this:  
Marinette: Adrien, you’re him? Him?   
Adrien: You’re her....  
Marinette and Adrien: *screaming at how blind they are*  
*process repeats*  
It went better after that and as the class walked past, trying to find their friends to ask what their banshee screams were about, they saw the two French (Ayyyy) kissing (*fangirls loudly*). When the two looked up, Chloe was sobbing on the ground, Alya was looking over her pictures, trying to decide which were the best to post all over the internet, Sabrina was half helping Chloe, half cheering with pleasure, Lila was fuming, Nino was so proud, and the others were flat out partying.


End file.
